Wait For You
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: "If you give me a chance, I can love you right."


_She was there for you when you were at lost but, where were you when she needed you the most?_

It was really confusing. Well, for a guy like So Yi Jeong, it was confusing. Five years ago, he was a total dickhead for acting like a mad man in front of Ga Eul, the once joyful-happy-go-lucky girl. But how would he know what's right from wrong? It's not like someone will spell it out for him. That's when he decided to leave, He moved to a far place, where he couldn't manifest his idiocy.

Thinking that it was all for a good cause, Yi Jeong had settled in and made the most out of it. It took him five years. Time wasn't a factor when someone like him is in transition.

So now, here he was, dashing majestically at the airport, the same place where he had bid his goodbye five years ago, with only one thing on his mind. To finally meet her, now that he is a changed man.

He knew about her whereabouts because they had the blessed opportunity to chat on Skype. But that was like three and a half years ago, to his dismay, she had cut off their conversation one day. She hadn't contacted him since then. It became days, the days became months, and the months became years.

And that's when he gave up his social life. He knew that these small talks with her will only make him want her more and more so he decided to end this foolishness soon rather than feel sorry later only to find out he'll be under paranoia.

As he entered the place where she had worked everything became intact and he was sure he's going to prattle any second now. Back in the day he would just pretend everything was just good, now it feels like everything is a chip on the shoulder. Perhaps this was really the sign that he had changed.

He slowly made his way towards the room after showing his intentions to the lady over the reception area. He took all the time in the world to capture that moment in his mind, _the time we spend apart has been good for us; absence makes the heart grow fonder. _He smiled.

It seemed like eternity and he felt the time has come to speak. "You're still putting too much pressure on your wrist." All eyes were suddenly turned to him and that was his cue to come back to reality. "Hi" Yi Jeong flashed his trademark grin when she acknowledged her presence.

What made him think were Ga Eul's students, they were interrogating him as if he's their teacher's long lost boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile. They were hitting him left and right.

"It's enchanting to finally meet you again, Miss Ga Eul." He was speaking his heart out. She couldn't help but fathom if it was really real or it was just an illusion brought up by stress.

They stood there staring at each other's eyes until she regained her reverie and pulled him out of the classroom. "When? How?" she was stuttering in front of him and he can't help but rejoice in his mind. This girl was tooting his horn and she wasn't even aware of it.

"Uh, now? Korean air?" he liked it when he was carrying it a bit too far. Yi Jeong could see her sense of urgency as she tried to speak something. Just then his phone rang. _Misery loves company._

"Jun Pyo called." Yi Jeong said. He was mentally beating up Jun Pyo for ruining this moment. "Have you heard about the proposal of the year?" Ga Eul only nodded her head. "Yes, too bad I can't make it today. Please send my regards to them" she couldn't look at his eyes.

"I'm supposed to meet them now." Yi Jeong said, he made a gesture that he's about to leave. Ga Eul returned with a smile. "Go ahead."

"Well, I'm late actually; they're expecting me to be there two hours ago." He laughed when he thought she was going to apologize for holding him back. "But I had to fulfill my promise to a certain someone." They both smiled; he had thrown all the pride inside of him and asked Ga Eul her number before he bid his goodbye.

The next day, Yi Jeong had decided to visit her. It was fixed in his mind that he would be pursuing her now that he's back. Yi Jeong took a deep breath after he steered his car across the lot. He tried to calm his nerves before going out of his car. He was devastated when he saw Ga Eul walk out of her apartment. He immediately stepped out of his car to greet her.

"Hi." Yi Jeong stopped at his tracks when he saw her holding on to a child. Was she into daycare services now? A slight pang had hit his insides but he tried to shrug it off. "Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul's eyes grew three times bigger. She wasn't expecting his company today.

He raised his hand in acknowledgment and gave her a questioning stare. His mind was saying this was just a misunderstanding and he's trying his best to avoid that topic but it seems like he's barking at the wrong tree.

"Oh, Yi Jeong this is-"Ga Eul, who was shocked seconds ago, had the courage to wrap the child in her arms as she carried him with care. "Shi Beom, my son."

"He's what?" he said in disbelief. "You don't mean he's yours, right?" Man's instinct had told him to search for signs that she's tied the knot. He let out a sigh when found no rings around her finger. "He's mine."

Yi Jeong took a full minute to regain his senses. Now that the cat was out of its bag, he had accepted the fact that not all people are perfect, not even Ga Eul and this won't hinder him from pursuing her. After all, he was also a jerk one moment in time. It was just like a taste of his own medicine. Just let the bygones be bygones.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier; I got caught up in the heat of the moment." Yi Jeong apologized. "Forgive me for my manners but, where's his father?" Ga Eul found the ground interesting. "He left."

Yi Jeong could not perceive her response as a good or bad news. A part of him was angry because someone had feasted over his Ga Eul while he was gone, another part was rejoicing because she wasn't committed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm good. We're good." Ga Eul held the child, who is resting his head on her shoulder.

"So, were you going somewhere?" Yi Jeong offered them a ride. He learned that they were just going out to buy lunch so he took the opportunity to ask her out.

While they were dining, Yi Jeong had thought of telling Ga eul his intentions but he was trying to find the right moment. "I want to tell you a secret Ga Eul." It was out before he could render up his mind. She looked up at him, waiting him to go on.

"It's more like of a compact. I want to let you know that I..." He was trying his best not to falter. "came back for you and I want to… pursue you again."

She was taken aback. It wasn't everyday you see So Yi Jeong confess like that. She was at loss for words. She just gave him a smile and mouthed a 'thank you'.

He grinned. It was like someone had taken the burden off of him. It seems like every cloud has a silver lining and that the breaking news earlier was just a flash in the pan. Now that she knows what his intentions were, there's no way he's backing out and he can only hope for the best for the both of them.


End file.
